


In-Ring Action

by salamandelbrot



Category: World Championship Wrestling
Genre: Blood, Fight Sex, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Predicament Bondage, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamandelbrot/pseuds/salamandelbrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hollywood Blonds sneak into an arena after hours for some strenuous training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In-Ring Action

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedLeaderfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderfic/gifts).



"Fuckin' weird," Steve muttered, looking around the rows of empty seats where the crowd should be. It had taken some doing to get in here, but even just looking around the place was a hell of a thing.

"Pretend we're having an empty arena match." A slow smile crept over Brian's face. "'Cause our rivalry's too _heated_. We might do things to each other that aren't fit for a live audiencde." 

"You're right about that." Steve smirked and adjusted himself in his trunks, relishing Brian's hungry eyes on him. "I'm planning to make you scream."

Brian came at him like a bat out of hell with a flying shoulder tackle that made Steve glad he'd never been in a position to play football against the damn Bengals. He rolled with it as best he could and slammed Brian to the canvas. He slapped the mat, counting his own one before Brian twisted a shoulder up. 

Next time he tried to inhale, Brian's knees were in the way. Steve struggled in the body scissors, trying to pry Brian's legs from around him, but they were cinched tight around his back. Every time he breathed out, that was room he wasn't getting back again. A headbutt left Brian's mouth bloody but didn't get him to let up one bit. Brian leaned up to kiss him while Steve's head spun. 

He struggled to get his feet under him, dragging Brian up for the ride. With a last burst of strength, he sprinted for the turnbuckle, ramming Brian's back into it. Brian cried out and Steve gasped in a breath of air. He slammed Brian into the corner again before sitting him up top. 

Hoping he'd dazed Brian enough to keep him there, Steve stepped up onto the second rope. He was going to take Brian for a little ride.

A boot to his gut doubled him over before he could get Brian up. He saw the ropes wobble and knew what was coming a split-second before Brian caught him by the neck, swinging around him and driving him face first to the mat. The DDT left Steve sprawling, dazed, on the canvas. Brian, vicious little fuck that he was, stomped his ribs so hard it knocked the wind out of him. He counted three more stomps before Brian let up. He crawled to the ropes and dragged himself up to standing, turning to see Brian gesticulating wildly and pouting at the air.

"Fuck are you doing?" Steve took a staggering step off the ropes.

"Arguing with the ref," said Brian. 

Rolling his eyes, Steve ran at him to whip him into the ropes. He hit the deck when Brian bounced his way and caught him with a clothesline on the rebound. Brian staggered to his feet and Steve snapmared him over with a handful of hair. 

He grabbed a chinlock and, in deference to Brian's imaginary ref, only choked him with his forearm for a count of four and three quarters. Brian's fingers clawed at his arm and Steve leaned forward to let Brian feel his hard-on.

Brian pressed back against him, rubbing against his dick, and Steve's concentration slipped. He only let up for an instant, but Brian twisted and elbowed him hard in the ribs. The angle Brian was coming at, there wasn't a lot of power behind it but, after the punishment his ribs had taken already, goddamn did it hurt. Steve jerked back, releasing his grip, and scrambled to his feet.

By the time he was up, Brian was too, and ready to attack. The first dropkick staggered him and the second one knocked him into the ropes. Brian whipped him into the corner and peppered him with punches before climbing up to perch with his thighs on Steve's shoulders.

Well, that opportunity was too good to pass up, so Steve grabbed his ass and mouthed his package through his trunks. Moaning, Brian jerked his hips and grabbed Steve's hair to pull him closer. He looked up at Brian, watching him arch and moan while he rode Steve's face, blood dripping down his chin to his chest. 

As it turned out, he spent a little too long enjoying the feel of Brain's pretty body in his hands and mouth before he tried for a powerbomb. Brian hit that huracanrrana after all, snapping his torso back and flipping Steve over him by the neck. After he'd hit the ground and the rolling had stopped, Steve was where Brian wanted him, with his damn shoulders trapped under Brian's thighs. Brian slapped the ground to count the pin.

But the bottom line was that Brian was five foot eight and weighed two hundered pounds, and if he wanted a pinfall he had some work to do first. Steve still had the strength to wrench them over sideways by two and a half.

Brian rolled on top and straddled Steve's hips, nailing him in the ribs with a series of quick punches. He took a break to grind against Steve, letting his knees slide wider and rolling his hips. Steve groaned breathlessly, struggling to suck in air even while he tilted his hips up to meet Brian's. Almost casually, Brian laid in another hard shot to the ribs and rolled off, leaving him gasping on the canvas. When he came down again with both knees, Steve didn't have the breath to yell.

He felt Brian grab him by the ankles to drag him into position for something nasty off the top and knew he didn't have much time. Ignoring his screaming ribs and his throbbing dick, he rolled over and crawled for the corner as fast as his knees would carry him. Brian was already up high when he got there, so Steve grabbed an ankle and brought him down balls first onto the top rope. While Brian was curling in on himself with a hurt little wheeze, he had enough time to scramble to his feet and grab the ropes. 

"I'll kiss it better later," Steve told him, and yanked the top rope hard, bouncing Brian on it and making him howl. Brian lost his balance, falling towards the outside. He tried to catch himself by hooking his ankles around the middle rope, but all that did was leave him tied up and dangling when his weight carried him upside-down. 

In a real match, Steve would have stomped the hell out of him before the ref had a chance to get him down. Instead, he just laid a hard chop on Brian's thighs. With no crowd filling up the arena, the sound was loud enough to echo. Brian's gasp wasn't, but it was loud enough for Steve to hear, and loud enough to make him want to do it again. This time, Brian moaned. The backs of his thighs were coming up red and, when Steve took the opportunity to run his hands over them, hot to the touch. 

"See, Brian, this is exactly the kind of risk Cowboy Bill is so concerned about. Now you're all tied up, no referee to save you, and your opponent all ready to take advantage," Steve said, tracing his thumb along the bottom edge of Brian's trunks. "This is what happens when aerial maneuvers go wrong." 

Brian wriggled in the ropes. It didn't do much, he was stuck in there good. "I don't think I've really learned my lesson yet, Steve. What kind of cautionary tale is a couple smacks supposed to be? We'll never make the Lifetime channel with that weak shit. Especially," he added, lifting his head to flash a bloody grin at Steve, "since your chops aren't as good as mine."

Steve laid one more chop on his thighs as hard as he could and slid out of the ring to get a better look at Brian's predicament. "Well, you better savor this moment, because it's the one time in your life anyone's gonna compare you to Andre." 

Brian took a swipe at him that Steve sidestepped easily. He slumped back, pouting. "Aw, fuck you, Steve." 

Steve stepped forward and laid a chop on his belly, making Brian's body sway against the ring. Brian made a little pained noise. With his crotch hanging at chin height, Steve could see the little spot of precome wetting his trunks where the head of his cock pressed against them. Steve hit him again and watched the wet spot grow.

Brian reached out and grabbed his ass, pulling Steve to him. Steve felt that hot mouth through his trunks, moaning and tonguing his cock with wild abandon. He shoved his trunks down his hips and gave his dick to Brian.

Brian used his hands on Steve's ass to move himself, bobbing on his cock. Steve wrapped his hands around the backs of Brian's thighs, leaning forward to bury his face between Brian's legs. Brian's thighs quivered under his hands and Steve peeled his trunks down - up? - to expose his hard cock and tender, already swollen balls to his mouth. He sucked Brian everywhere he could reach and bit his thighs hard enough to bruise. Moaning, Brian slipped his middle finger into his mouth alongside Steve's cock, before reaching back around to slide it up in Steve and work his prostate. 

Steve reached down to yank Brian's hair while he came, sucking the base of Brian's cock until he screamed and shot on his chest. When Steve pulled back, he could see he'd left a hickey. He kissed the spot and patted the back of Brian's head affectionately. Brian turned his head to spit blood and come on the concrete.

"All trouble and all mine," Steve said, tucking himself back into his trunks. Brian's trunks he didn't bother with, he was enjoying the view. "You want me to get you down? Or should I leave you all hot and ready for anyone who happens to wander by?"

"Get me down. No one's gonna be here for _hours._ "

Steve snorted. "Alright, hang on tight." He waited for Brian's arms to close around his waist, then pulled the top and middle ropes apart where they had Brian's feet trapped. He managed to avoid it turning into a ringside piledriver on his own damn partner, but they still ended up in a heap on the floor.

"So who won?" Steve asked, dragging Brian against his chest. 

Brian settled against him to nuzzle his neck. "It was a double count out." 

He kissed Brian's temple. "Better make it a best of three series."


End file.
